Warm Receptions
by GoldenSuperSonicSpeed
Summary: This is a short story based around the pairing SonicxSkye - Skye being a fan-made character of a close friend of mine, her fan-made characters I use for most of my Sonic pairings, my other stories will be longer...


Short Story: Romance - Rated M - Lemon and adult content Title for story: Warm Receptions  
>Chapter 1 - (title): A 'Little'...warm visit...<p>

Coupling being written about: SonicxSkye

Ages in the story-

Sonic: 18

Skye: 17

Sonic's Parents: Bernadette The Hedgehog - 51 Jules Hedgehog - 46

Warm Receptions - Part 1 ~ x

**Sonic The Hedgehog, the hero of mobius, sat quietly in his room , his vivid green eyes scanning over the page numerous times. His frame went rigid, he couldn't believe it, he was in almost every news tablod and it was getting annoying, fast. His face had been plastered all over the front cover, 'Suspect' of recent goings-ons in Mobius. One article that his eyes happened to scan across, written in small italic print, was an interview section, showing a picture of a middle-aged fox , with an ordinary tye, oval shaped glasses, a silver/grey moustache, bushy professor like hair of the same colour, wearing a brown tweed suit and brown clad shoes with a briefcase of which contained papers of different colours falling out of the side of the obviously damaged case, and slightly burnt?...Underneath that was a decription of the man, labelled as:**

_**Prof. George Brown, 47, Brown Zone, Mobius - Professor of science and psychology**_

_**We have an exclusive interview with mobius' world-renouned scientist and professor at Mobius laboratories and Knothole College. **_

_Recently, we editors at '__**Mobius Incorperated' **__along with some help from our reporters and directors at KBC, we managed to get an interview with one the top phychologists and professers on Mobius to date. We feel privileged and fornatune to have caught the professor on one of his less busy days, seemily to go and get a cup of coffee from across the road. He nicely took up some of his time quoting, 'what is the meaning of this?, I'm on a coffee break, do you mind?... Go on, shoo!... I have research to do!, out of my way...You reporters are all the same...', to which we kindly ablieged, 'Professor...sir, this is our broadcast for 'Sonic The Hedgehog'- **Menace on Mobius**__**, **__we wondered if you had anything to say or know anything about the recent incidents and happenings in Brown Zone, supposely caused by Sonic, and the recent killings in the city linked to a possible match in DNA to that of the 'blue blur__** ' **__himself'. To which the professor quickly changed his mind, stating..._

_'Yes, actually, in that __case, I do have something to say about that blasted hedgehog, that's been ruining our town for weeks now. That brute of a hedgehog, whos been causing so much mischief in town lately, running a muck he was, trashing tables, desks and all of my precious science equipment!'. Oh dear, Sonic's causing mayhem in town it seems... we decide to ask him a few more in depth questions. 'Professor, we understand you are a phychologist and you teach psychology at Knothole college, isn't there a way of you telling just what might be going on in Sonic's mind, could there be a reason for these grusome and hidious crimes being commited as of late?' To which the professor answered: 'I believe it is largely due to an entity known as 'Supersonic',a very powerful force that may be a cause of Sonic's irregular mental patterns we have observed in him and his behaviour as you metioned quite recently at the Royal Oak Knothole infirmiry...The conclusion one must invitively come to, is that he is no more than a homicidile meniac...you should be ashamed of yourself, all this science gone into your research only to find out your nothing but a hidious monster!. If and when I get my hands on you, you wreched monster, I will have you locked up for good, mark my words, hedgehog, I'll have you thrown into a mental assilem for this__**!'. You hear that Sonic?...**__Lets all hope this gets through to the golden monster, that is SuperSonic, terrorising our home planet. From all the editors and writers at 'Mobius Incorperated' and our network team KBC, thankyou readers and you too viewers, don't think we've forgotten you!, for all your support._

_Bringing you the best in '__**real life' T.V. That's a real **__**monster**__** of a story!...rrrrggghhhh...**_

**Sonic was both shocked and ashionished at what he had just read, his anger rising within him, rapidly boling over, as well as an overwhelming sadness he just could not shake off. All this on his shoulders, the whole weight of the world depending on him to come forward, take and welcome the anger and abuse from the people of Mobius, the cold glares from people on the streets, everywhere he turned...look them in the eyes and admit to crimes he did not commit. He felt so alone, like there was no way out of this nightmare...**

**"Heh, yeah, you would say that Doc... Tryin' to cover yourself?...So overated...**_**"**_

_**With that Sonic stood up, kicking his chair aside slightly with annoyance, he was innocent!.**_

_**'How am I gunna prove that now?...'**_

_**Then suddenly something in the back of Sonic's head triggered the stronger side in him.**_

_'Don't run away from this, you can prove yourself if you show your face, show courage and dtemination...Look them in the eyes...Let them see that your innocent, find the will to stand your ground...'_

_**?: 'Don't listen to your own, silly, pathetic, innane thoughts, blue hedgehog, it won't help you...You must only obey me, or you know the concequences...'**_

**This voice had been inside Sonic's head for a while now, nagging away at him to do bad things, it made him do things and said things that made his stomach churn...His head was spinning.**

_**'****Shutup Super'...**_


End file.
